unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Delete the "Notable Players" page I'm voting for this to be deleted permenately. It's starting flame wars and useless arguements. Also, all the vanity and bragging is getting to everyone and getting them pissed too. I may be one of those, I may not. Take your pick, but it's a incontrovertible fact that that page is completely useless. Edit: Since you can't bother to look at who edited the page, I'll sign. I'm not flaming anything, I'm just trying to stop it. If you don't appreciate efforts to improve the wiki, have it your way. I'm not arguing. That One Editor (talk) 01:57, April 25, 2014 (UTC) That One Editor _____________________________________________________________________________________ Who are you? excuse me asshole but you need to sign your name bud, and youre more than likely ONE OF THE FLAMERS. This page has a very solid and simple use, that is gathering player data for a quick reference, I maintain the page, and if I see something I feel is wrong then I'll talk to the publisher of the change and get the situation resolved. Incontrovertible fact? no moron, if you use your brain you can realize that its meant to gather information on players. What's funny is only those who complain that it CAN start flame wars are flamers themselves who go out of their way to provoke others, anything can start a flame war you closed minded child. Just because you dont like a book doesnt mean you burn it, you simply stop reading it. Being an ignorant and unthinking piece of shit will do nothing but cause problems, meditate on your actions before you crusade as correct, and use big words to try and seem omnipotent, because thats how you come across. In conclusion my point is simple, dont delete the page, I'll manage and maintain it, so its no longer an issue, dont demonize the info, ignorance does nothing but cause problems. With love and profanity in extreme excess. Satan/werthy777 Ignorant moron below, not considering that it's a new page and relies on the community to input valid info, and calls the only person maintaining the page an "angry watchdog". _______________________________________________________________________________________ I vote, because it triggers any user to react to that page and makes them to feel like they're not special. This causes continuous flame wars, arguments, and hatred. The reason why I describe it "continuous" is because there's a angry watchdog who attacked users with his cursing and is trying to prevent his territory from getting removed. No wonder why, but I find this contribution pointless because it ONLY tells you about a couple of players you might meet at multiplayer servers, which is very unlikely depending on the time and which server you choose from. In conclusion, that page must be removed in order to prevent further arguments and become the ugly face of the wiki. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Seriously werthy? Don't think of yourself so highly, you narcissistic poop. You have too much confidence, and girls don't like jerks like you. Do you even know the word 'Humble'? Edit: You simply don't understand how this will affect players, If you don't want to delete your page then fine, I don't care if you join a server and players will focus on killing you (because you are an arrogant booger). And if we're simply all gonna be ignorant shits (According to werthy or "SATAN") and stop reading your page, What's the use of your page? IT'S USELESS (just like werthy or "SATAN"). Tenyuukun (talk) A.K.A. "Horrifying Bacon" 05:27, April 24, 2014 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________ This page is useless to a Wikia, which is supposed to be informative, clinical, and elegant. Honestly, I think this page provides nothing other than a over-glorified circlejerk, so it should be removed MisterSir (talk) 22:01, August 3, 2014 (UTC) __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Umm... i'm not sure where to start but it seems that you guys are getting to worked up about this. Like the reason this page is being deleted is because there is lots of flaming and cursing or inappropriate language. In my opinion, you guys are flamming as well, and just talking back with trash won't exactly help the wiki. Calming the language may be the solution because the people who provoke us only want to get us upset and mad. No point in talking trash back at them because it gets out of control. backspacepixel July 4, 2014 Wikia Content Page I think you should keep it and turn it into an index page. You can have everything grouped into categories such as: Craftable Items, Locations, Enemies, Crafting Supplies, Food and Drink, etc. Delete the Dickbutt page I am deleting this page beacause its spam. Need i say more? Emoswadrill141 (talk) 03:52, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Delete the Deer-Clothing pages http://unturned-bunker.wikia.com/wiki/Deer_Pants http://unturned-bunker.wikia.com/wiki/Deer_Shirt We rather should use the existing, better written Animal Shirt & Pants Pages. Xoranes (talk) 07:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC)Xoranes "Best Starting vehicle" http://unturned-bunker.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Starting_vehicle This page is quite unneeded. It may be a good idea to merge it into some sort of starting tutorial, but for now it's pretty useless. The owner of the page has already revoked DarkTimmae's candidate for deletion status, so I added my own, and posted this page. Zerfgog (talk) 17:13, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I think that perhaps it would be a better idea to merge it into the Vehicles page with a comparison of all the vehicles' strengths and weaknesses. Or, as you said, merge it into a starting tutorial for new players. Otherwise, I agree that it's useless as it only offers information on two vehicles' advantages. -W3E- Torchius Caves 12:15, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Don't Delete the "Boulders" Page The "Boulders" page says it is marked for deletion due to being a duplicate. There is also a "Boulder" page (note the singular form). To keep in line with the way most other pages are named, I propose that we delete the current "Boulders" page, but then also rename the current "Boulder" page to "Boulders". 18:18, July 22, 2014 (UTC)blahblahblah Delete The Anomaly's Brother page Please delete this page I created. I thought it was an EE and wanted to hear people's opinions about but turns out I was stupid and mistook it for a pig ;-; sorry guys for creating it. Hoovium (talk) 18:39, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Stories Some user decided that this informational wiki is the best place for his fanfiction. Foxi Hooves (talk) 02:11, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Unturned Great Ideas! User created page for ideas, instead of adding them in a message to DeathIsMad, or somewhere else. How To Start A House! We already have a crafting recipe page, and the article basically only tells users what they need (which they'll already know from the crafting recipe page), in addition to how to build it a certain way, thus being unnecessary for a creation-based game. Foxi Hooves (talk) 11:24, July 25, 2014 (UTC) PEI We have a better, more detailed page at Prince Edward Island. Foxi Hooves (talk) 12:06, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Quotation/doc Made an error in naming the page, so interwiki doesn't work right for doing what I'm trying to do. Foxi Hooves (talk) 12:23, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Requiredgold.png Interwiki templates are tricky and difficult to get right. Pleas ebe patient with me, DeathIsMad. Foxi Hooves (talk) 12:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Delete house page? Don't delete House page? Please do not remove this page it is really helpful for me because I can look at all the items and recipes I need without having to hunt them down. And to the people worrying about it starting a flame war you might as well delete the internet because deleting one page is not going to stop flame wars. Really all I am seeing here is another flame war I mean come on you can't talk it out without insulting each other and calling names. I mean come on if you are going to insult someone at all at least make it look like you didn't learn your insults from when you were in kindergarten. I mean really? Is it impossible for people to have a normal and calm conversion without being at each others thoats??? Again, Please do not delete this page. It was very helpful when I first started because everything was in one place. And even after I had gotten use to the game and the building system I found myself coming back if I had any questions. I feel that it is very useful to new players because from my experience new players want to get right into playing and learning the game, and everything is right there for building a shelter. Thank you for your time KODTheLastKnight Do not delete the Category:Vehicle page Do not delete the Category:Vehicle page, but the Category:Vehicles page There are two pages saying about the same thing, but one of them contains less information. That's the "Category:Vehicles" page (in plural). This page needs to be deleted. But the "Category:Vehicle" page (in singular) contains more information about vehicles, just missing some photos, easy issue to solve. Keep Category:Vehicles page Rather keep the Category:Vehicles and delete the Category:Vehicle page. The reason why it must be kept is because it has the letter "s", plus it makes more sense. Even though Category:Vehicle has more info, it does not mean it should be kept. I'm working on the Category:Vehicles page. After that, it will have more info than Category:Vehicle page. Yarrrr (talk) 10:23, July 26, 2014 (UTC)Yarrr Delete Ghillie Pages Delete all 3 Ghillie pages. I added them in one big page at Ghillie Suit . LargeFeline (talk) 10:30, July 26, 2014 (UTC) LargeFeline RCMP Unless we're going to make a "Canadian Military", "Canadian Police", "Chef" and "Construction Worker" page listing their jobs and such, this page does not need to be on the wiki. Foxi Hooves (talk) 00:01, July 28, 2014 (UTC) New features and ideas i dont think this page should be deleted because blogs and forums are to vauge. A wiki or a page dedicated to new ideas and issues that should be fixed is more noticable compared to a blog or wiki. Even though it is just ideas and dreams that may never come true it does gain attention and create discussions within the community. I think this is more than just ideas, i think this is a new wiki page dedicated to player who want to see things change backspacepixel A.K.A wiki page publisher Multiple Saves Guide Deletion So instead of warning me ahead of time, someone decides to simply add the delete tag to my guide urlhttp://unturned.wikia.com/wiki/Guide_to_Having_Multiple_Saves[/url]. Luckily I checked up on this in time. It's kinda ridiculous someone would simply do this without warning. Glad the time I put into this would have just went to waste. Good meme (talk) 02:22, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Deletion http://unturned.wikia.com/wiki/A_Social_Experiment Not even related to the game so enough reason to delete ? Nothis (talk) 15:42, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Guide To Creating A Group I have marked this page for deletion because; It is not needed on the Wikia, it is not an informational page, it is composed of a single video centered on the screen, and it does not reach the elegance that this Wikia should try to achieve. This would be better as a blog post, as it seems almost like an advertisement for a Youtube video. Saving/Deleting Games I have marked this page for deletion because it is written in a casual style, and is not exactly a directly informative article, more of a blog post. MisterSir (talk) 19:55, August 10, 2014 (UTC)